


Wine

by Thehairshirt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF Kink Meme<br/>Prompt: The three of them get drunk and Robb confesses his love for Jon and Theon. The two of them take Robb back to one of their rooms, and find out that the King in the North is submissive in bed. Lots of dirty talk, dominant Jon and Theon with a very submissive Robb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is at least partially what you were after, anonymous OP. I realised after writing that it might not be quite what you were hoping for, depending on how submissive you were thinking! Also Jon isn't very dom, I guess it's hard for him, but he certainly tries his best! This was the second time I wrote this story, the first time my computer crashed and I lost everything, including some of my better ideas. 
> 
> As always, any critique/feedback is appreciated, it's the first time i've written anything in probably about a year, and i'm certainly very rusty.

Robb’s footsteps softly echoed as he ascended the great stone steps, eyes locked on the floor, busy in thought, almost ignoring the drunken shuffling and laughter of his drinking partners, several paces behind him. The boys had recently taken to pilfering wine from the Winterfell kitchens when the well-stocked cellar lay unattended, and would celebrate their cunning work with a night of consuming their loot in secret, usually in the kennels. Aside from the stink and noise of the dogs, their usual haven was usually left undisturbed by any of the castles workers, and certainly was seldom visited by any Stark, even during the day. The boys spent their time there together, and forgot about their duties while they stifled raucous laughter, pulped down copious amounts of wine and enjoyed moments where they felt truly free. Tonight though, the baying of the hounds and the bitter cold winds had driven out the trio earlier than expected, and they decided to resume their drinking in Robb’s bedchambers. 

“Where are you going, Robb?” Jon asked, cocking his head slightly, like an inquisitive dog. Robb quickly turned to face him and realised that he had completely walked past his own room while buried deep in thought. 

“…Sorry, my mind is wandering.” Robb replied, lowering his voice to a whisper, reminding his companions that they must keep quiet. 

“Well then, maybe it should wander into your room with us.” Theon said, quickly pacing forward and grasping Robb’s bicep. “Come along.”

Robb allowed himself to be gently guided by the hand of his father’s ward into his room, where a well-stocked fire crackled merrily. Although his arm was being grasped through thick linen and leathers, Robb’s heart skipped a beat, as it always did when he felt any sense of physical closeness to Theon. Robb had often admired the cocky strength Theon exuded, but as he grew older it became more apparent to Robb that he was actually smitten with the older boy. He felt a small sinking feeling somewhere in his heart as Theon withdrew his hand and threw himself on the bed; lean body stretched out like a cat’s and ordered Jon to pass him a wine flask at once. Robb glanced over, and stifled a grin as Jon passed the wine, his face frozen in a sullen expression that was usually reserved just for Theon. 

“Well then, isn’t this grand?” smirked Theon, between sips of wine, as Jon seated himself on the other end of the bed. Robb sat between them, taking the wine to his own lips. The sweet summerwine was intoxicating for all the senses, and was almost sickly after drinking so much without any bread or salt to balance it out. Robb didn’t care. He craved wine, and the courage that went along with it. He wanted to be able to let Theon how he felt, and to have the Greyjoy boy take him in the way that Theon often boasted about taking a woman. And Jon –

“You’re very quiet tonight.” Jon noted, wiping his slightly stained and chapped lips on his sleeve.

“I know, I guess I’m just worn out from sparring today.” Robb said, massaging his own shoulder roughly. He exchanged a momentary glance with Jon, and in that moment he felt as though Jon truly knew what he wanted, deep down. 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I have had far too much wine tonight and I could use some more.” Announced Theon, brushing his own dark hair out of his eyes. Robb’s head felt weighty and it suddenly dawned on him how drunk he truly was. He let his body flop heavily onto the bed so that he was lying parallel to Theon, while Jon regarded the pair of them with a quiet stillness, sitting with his legs tucked to his chest.

Robb’s heart began to race as it dawned on him that he was even closer to Theon than before. He could feel Jon’s weight on the bed beside him, too.  
Robb’s attraction to Theon was more physical, but he felt as though he did love him. He wanted Theon’s flesh pressed against his own, wanted to be the object of his desire and would let anything be done to him that Theon pleased. But was that merely lust? Love was a feeling often spoken of in tales or in song, but Robb was still not sure as to whether he had truly felt it. Perhaps he did, for Jon, but he would normally not allow himself to entertain the thought that he loved his own half-brother. Tonight though, he considered his affections to Jon, as his head swam from the wine. 

A brief moment of silence was broken by the sound of Theon greedily gulping more wine. 

“If only there were some wenches with us tonight,” Theon spouted, “It has been days since I’ve had a good fuck. Not that you would know anything about that, Snow.”

“Shut up.” Spat Jon, glaring at the Greyjoy boy, his cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and rage.

“You could have me.” Robb whispered. For a moment he did not know whether he had spoken aloud or had just thought the words. Theon’s quizzical gaze confirmed that he had indeed spoken, and Robb hoped that his tone was friendly enough that Theon would have accepted his suggestion as a mere jape and nothing more. 

“Is that what my lord wants?” Asked Greyjoy, his eyes smiling as they studied Robb’s. Robb felt as though he were going to be sick, although he wasn’t sure whether it was because of his own big mouth or the copious amounts of wine he had consumed. “Well, Snow, it’s our duty to serve the future Lord of Winterfell, isn’t it? I suppose that makes it your lucky day too.” 

Theon’s hand slid across the bed and onto Robb’s inner thigh, and his hand tightened around his muscle. He leant down and kissed Robb, who had not moved since he lay next to Theon on the bed. Robb’s lips were trembling, though from excitement, fear or the cold he could not say. Theon’s kisses started uncharacteristically soft, but quickly became firmer, more feverish, and left Robb’s lips and began to circle his throat and collar bone, as his hand drew closer to Robb’s manhood. 

Lost in the moment, Robb had almost forgotten Jon’s presence until the man’s soft, full lips met his own. Jon kissed Robb timidly, and his long fingers softly grasped at auburn curls as he felt Theon’s hands unlacing his leathers. He lifted his hips gently off the bed, using one arm to steady himself as the other ran down Jon’s arm, and allowed Theon to pull down his clothing. He was harder now than he had ever been in his entire life, and wanted Theon and Jon to touch him so much he was willing to beg for it.

“I love you… both of you” whispered Robb between soft, tender kisses with Jon. “Do whatever you will to me. I need it.” He sighed as he felt a hand wrap around his cock firmly. It was Jon’s. He attempted to reciprocate, but Jon was still dressed and he clumsily massaged Jon’s hardness with one hand. Jon tore away from the kiss, and before Robb could react he felt soft lips wrapping around his cock. He gasped and instinctively ran his fingers through Jon’s dark hair. He glanced over to Greyjoy, who was in the process of undressing himself, watching Jon’s head bobbing with a quiet glee. He joined the pair on the bed, completely naked now, and held his manhood to Robb’s face. It was larger than Robb had expected, although the thought of expecting to see it at all was also rather strange.

“Suck.” He instructed. At that moment Robb felt his heart race even more than he thought was possible. He enjoyed Jon’s soft wet mouth upon him, but he craved to please his lovers more than himself. He parted his soft lips slightly, and slowly began to work his tongue over the end of Theon’s member, kissing the tip before taking as much as possible in his mouth at once. He began to suck, as instructed, his eyes fixated on Theon, who had his head tilted back and was softly sighing with pleasure. A hand curled around his head, this time Theon’s, and he felt his own movements restricted by Theon as he thrust gently, each stroke forcing his prick slightly deeper.

Jon had stopped his own sucking, presumably to observe, yet kept one hand still on Robb’s cock. Jon’s slow strokes mirrored Theon’s thrusts, which were gradually increasing in speed and intensity and the realization of that was enough to send Robb over the edge. He cried out softly in pleasure, although his voice was muffled, and his seed, hot in the cool of the night, covered his stomach. 

Theon grunted in approval, although he had a hint of disappointment on his voice when he spoke. “Done so soon my Lord? I should think not.”  
He allowed Robb to pull away to speak, quickly glancing over at Jon who was undressing himself. 

“Not yet, Greyjoy.” He said, slightly embarrassed at reaching his climax so quickly. “I am your lord, but right now, I wish to serve you any way I can. And you, Jon.”

“Good.” Theon said confidently, as though he knew how Robb was going to answer, “Now pleasure Jon with your mouth, gods know the man needs it.”  
Robb nodded, kissing Jon again, this time much more passionately. He sighed softly, running his hands down Jon’s flat stomach and clawed at Jon’s back, and allowed Jon to tear his remaining clothes from him before descending to his knees.

Jon allowed Robb to take him in his mouth at his own pace, but Robb was feeling eager to please, especially upon Theon’s instruction. 

“Oh, gods… Robb” Jon moaned as he felt Robb begin to quicken his pace. Robb loved the way Jon’s hand rested in his hair, toying with it delicately, and he felt Theon’s hands clasp on his hipbones, running up and down his thighs and teasing his swollen, tender cock in a way that he knew he would be hard again soon. He allowed himself to be positioned on his hands and knees, posed in a way that pleased his lovers. He felt a slightly cold, wet finger prodding and poking in a way he had yet to explore his own body. He felt slightly embarrassed at the thought, but continued to suck on Jon’s cock, and gazed up at his face, drinking in every small expression of pleasure. 

“Sl-slow…” whispered Jon, his hand reaching down and stroking Robb’s cheek affectionately. Jon was ill experienced, and the pace Robb was going at would have sent him over the edge in mere moments, had he allowed it to continue. Robb gasped in shock as he felt the first of Theon’s fingers enter him. His face burned, partially embarrassed that he was being touched in this way, and in part because he was not finding it unpleasant. He resumed sucking Jon’s cock, slowly working up and down as he had been instructed to do, taking moments to gently kiss or run his tongue down the length of the shaft to the coarse dark hair.  
Theon’s finger felt alien, and yet felt good to Robb. He felt his prick twitch and harden again, slightly tender from its release only minutes earlier, but his body hungered for more. 

A second finger joined the first, and Robb started to realize how much better it would feel once Theon was inside of him.

“More.” Robb said, although even he himself was unclear as to whether it was a command or a suggestion. Jon pulled away from him, and sat down next to Robb, cock red, aching and just begging for his touch. Theon slapped one cheek playfully.

“You want me now, don’t you Stark?” Theon teased, his own prick aching from a lack of attention. “I’m going to have that nice little arse of yours, and that’s exactly what you want, isn’t it?” Robb nodded.

“Kiss me.” Jon said, grasping Robb’s hair with a roughness that was surprising, and kissing Robb passionately. Robb loved the scent of his skin and sweat, the taste of his lips, the soft, teasing strokes of his tongue. 

Robb winced a little as Theon pushed inside him, and bit down on Jon’s shoulder to prevent himself from crying out. He couldn’t fathom how Theon’s big cock managed to fit inside him, but it was not unpleasant, especially as Jon kissed him and caressed his red stubble.

Theon groaned with pleasure, hands locked on Robb’s hips, his thrusts slow but rhythmic. “Gods, you are tight.” He murmured.  
Jon cradled Robb’s head in both hands, and pulled away from the kiss.

“I’m yours too, Jon.” Robb panted, “Let me pleasure you more.”

Jon returned to his knees, and let Robb continue. Robbs movements were now more influenced by Theon’s rough thrusting, and his licking and sucking become more eager. Jon felt he was losing control, but instead chose this time to ride the waves of pleasure, and he came, filling Robb’s mouth and moaning louder than he intended to, forgetting in that moment that he could possibly be heard by anyone else. Robb swallowed, and Jon sighed, tasting himself on Robb’s tongue as they kissed.

Theon began to pick up the pace of his thrusting. Watching Jon’s climax and Robb swallowing like the good slut that he was turned him on more than he could imagine, although he would absolutely not let on to Jon that was the case. He was getting closer to finishing than he would have liked, and wondered whether he could make Robb come again before he was done. He laughed to himself in approval as he reached for Robb’s cock and found it rock hard. He spat in his hand and began to work the shaft.

“Oh, Theon, that’s amazing, like that…” Robb sighed, between sleepy kisses with Jon. He winced when he was smacked again across one buttock with Theon’s free hand, but he enjoyed the pain.

“Again, please.” He whispered. The next smack sent out a loud crack that seemed to echo in the bedchamber, and his legs trembled slightly.  
Then grinned wolfishly, thrusting even harder than before.

“Like that, do you? I bet you enjoy my hand on your cock too, so much so that you’ll come again, isn’t that right, Stark?”

Robb moaned, “Yes, I want to again, please.” He kissed Jon’s neck feverishly, panting now as every thrust felt deeper than before, each stroke sending a shiver down his spine. 

Theon timed his thrusts with the strokes along Robb’s cock. He wanted to let himself go, chase pure pleasure, but not until Robb begged for it.

As though he could read Theon’s mind, Robb moaned “Gods I’m close, please, faster Theon, harder, take me as you will.”

Theon pumping away furiously, threw his head back and groaned, his thrusts frantic, teeth gritted together hard as though that was the only thing holding him back. Robb sighed, and Theon felt him come into his hand, cock throbbing with every small release. His arse tightened too, and that was enough to send Theon over the edge, he thrust as deep as he possibly could, and dug the nails of his free hand into Robb’s flesh, leaving little pink half-moons as he climaxed.  
The two rested for a moment, Theon’s cheek resting on Robb’s back as he panted, recovering. Jon watched intently, affectionately placing small kisses in Robb’s hair and on his neck. 

Their bodies still naked and slick with sweat, the three of them climbed into bed, wordlessly. They shared the last of the wine, making quiet smalltalk, as though nothing out of the ordinary had passed. They remained in bed together until the first birdsong was heard outside the window, and Theon and Jon crept back into their own rooms. Jon left, kissing Robb awkwardly on the cheek, as though he had never kissed Robb before and did not know how to do it. Theon merely glanced over his shoulder as he was leaving, his eyes burning with a cheeky confidence. Robb sighed as he closed the door behind them and buried himself deep in furs. The first fingers of light were tracing across the sky already, but his thoughts did not lie with his lack of sleep or overindulgence in wine, or how hard it would be to get through the next day because of those things. His heart sang as he thought of Jon and Theon, and right now that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
